


Certain Assumptions

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley may have some explaining to do to her parents when she brings her new fiance home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers in Space or its characters. This is set after the series.

**Certain Assumptions**

Ashley had been more than a little nervous when it came to telling her parents that she and Andros were getting married. It had taken them a little while to accept Andros into her life as her boyfriend, and there were certain things that her family just didn't really discuss. Like the fact that Andros wasn't from this planet. To be fair, Ashley wasn't entirely sure that her parents actually realized that Andros wasn't from Earth. They knew he was the Red Ranger of course, but her parents had never been very comfortable discussing any of the ranger related parts of Ashley's life.

But at least her parents did like Andros. That was a plus. And they probably wouldn't pitch too big of a fit about the wedding. Still, sitting her in her parents' living room, Ashley was nervous. Andros twined their fingers together with a smile, and Ashley felt a little better. The four of them chatted about mundane things for ten minutes or so until Ashley finally couldn't wait any longer.

"Andros and I are getting married."

Her statement was met with silence. Then her father was slapping Andros on his back, and her mother was hugging her. There were congratulations and questions about when the ceremony would be and where. Since neither of those things was decided, it was a non-issue. The conversation turned to family and future plans, and before long Ashley found herself being drawn into the kitchen by her mom.

A little concerned, Ashley bit her lip. Her mom just smiled.

"Don't look so worried, Ash," her mother smiled. "I'm not mad. If it had been a few years ago, I might have been concerned that you were just doing this to help Andros get his green card, but I know better now. I was just worried that he might have been using you initially. I mean, for all we knew, he could have been an illegal alien."

Ashley nearly choked. Technically, Andros was. For more reason than one. But her mother continued talking.

"But we know Andros much better now. Of course, I would like to meet his family at some point. Where are they from again?"

At that point, all Ashley could do was laugh.


End file.
